Summer Fun: Part 4
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald host more outings and invite my other friends, Sarah, James, and Henri, including seeing The Lion King, dinner at Wai Wai, Sandcastle, a discussion group at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill with dinner out afterwards, and Kennywood. NOTE: I do NOT own Liberty's Kids or Wizards of Waverly Place. Disney Channel and DiC do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Lion King

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri as well as some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Loew's Theater in the Waterfront to see the new live-action _Lion King _movie. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "You guys are going to love this movie," Alex told us. Just then, Sarah heard a growling voice that sounded like Scar's voice. Sarah turned around to see who it was. It was her old boyfriend, Benedict. "Benedict, why are you torturing me again?" Sarah asked in a shocked tone of voice. "Because when I got back together with you again, I wanted to ask you out to prom," Benedict explained. "But, I was a junior and wanted to wait until my senior year to go to prom," Sarah explained. "Excuse me, but you have no business of bullying my best friend," Alex stated as she was looking Benedict in the eyes. "I lead this weekly group, and I do not tolerate bullying of any kind. So, leave my friend alone and get lost!" "Thanks for standing up for me, Alex," Sarah thanked. "You're welcome, Sarah," Alex replied. "Speaking of prom, I had a very nice senior prom because I only have one very nice boyfriend, Justin, who would like to marry me someday." "Well, I only have my older brother, James, who cares for the whole family as much as he can," Sarah stated. James packed a bag of popcorn and sodas for us to share together, while Alex, Justin, and Max bought snacks from inside the theater. The movie was a lot like the original animated classic from back in 1994. We heard a lot of our favorite songs from the original movie, including "Circle of Life", "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", "Hakuna Matata", and "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?". Alex got very emotional at the scene with Mufasa's death, and Sarah and I stepped outside the theater to calm her down so she didn't make a scene inside the theater. During more of the emotional scenes, we snuggled under Sarah's blanket. I thought it was funny when Simba and Scar acted like they loved each other when they were fighting. After the movie, we went to Red Robin for dinner as planned. "Justin, that was one of the best movies I have ever seen from Disney!" James remarked. "Thanks again!" "No problem, James," Justin stated. "I love all of these live-action Disney remakes, too." "Did you think that Simba was better as a lion cub or a full-grown lion, Henri?" Max asked. "I liked him better as a lion cub, Max," Henri replied. "Whoever did the voice of him sounded great." First, Alex ordered us an appetizer of chips and salsa, and she and her guy friends also ordered milkshakes with their dinners. I ordered a lightened bacon cheeseburger, Sarah ordered a Simply Grilled Chicken sandwich, James ordered a Royal Red Robin burger, Henri ordered a Smoke and Pepper burger, Alex ordered a Simply Grilled Chicken salad, Justin ordered a Whiskey River BBQ burger, and Max ordered a Southern Charm burger. We all ordered steak fries with our burgers, and I ordered a freckled lemonade to drink. After dinner was over, we headed to Target and then Sarah, James, and Henri drove back to their apartment in Forest Hills to make sure their cats had enough food and water before driving me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner at Wai Wai

The next morning, Sarah, James, and Henri took me to the Cafe on Main Street in Sharpsburg for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I love their breakfast here," I stated. "Are you guys still going to join me, Alex, Justin, and Max for Chinese food in Bloomfield?" I asked. "Yes, we are," Sarah replied. "Good, because Alex says we should meet her and her guy friends in Bloomfield at 3:30 pm so we can take a walk around Bloomfield before dinner," I reminded. "We'll also give you a ride home after dinner, if you wish," James stated. "Of course, James," I replied. "We can even continue listening to Maroon 5's album _Hands All Over_." Later that day, Sarah, James, Henri, and I met up with some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald on Liberty Avenue in Bloomfield near the West Penn Hospital. "Why don't we go to the bookstore and look at some books first?" Alex asked us. "Okay, sounds like a plan," Justin agreed. "Sounds like fun," Max agreed. We looked at some books in the bookstore for a little bit before checking out some other stores. "This was a great idea, Alex," Sarah stated. "Thank you!" "You're welcome, Sarah," Alex replied. "I always know that you and your stepbrothers love to try new things." "Well, most of the time," Sarah stated. "Why do you say that?" Alex stated. "There was one time in 7th grade when I was nervous about taking gym class," Sarah remembered. "But, I tried it, and then I liked it." "I never liked taking gym class in middle school, either," Alex agreed. "Or high school, as a matter of fact." "Justin, are there any more stores to look at before dinner?" James asked. "Probably not, James," Justin replied. "Almost everything is closed on Sundays." "Yeah, I'm getting hungry," Henri stated. "Why are you always so hungry, Henri?" Max stated. "Because I just am, Max," Henri stated. "Pittsburgh has a lot of good food to eat!" We then went to Wai Wai in Bloomfield for dinner. I ordered my standard beef lo mein, Sarah ordered the Happy Family special, Alex ordered the Triple Delight special, James ordered the Seafood Delight special, Justin ordered the Four Seasons special, Henri ordered General Tso's chicken, and Max ordered sweet and sour chicken. "This is almost like a family feast together," I stated. "I guess it is," Sarah agreed with me. "Except for Alex can't join us on our Ice Cream Intern." "Well, that's because I have another job, Angel," Alex told me, "and I do not always know how close you guys will be to me." "Well, you work in Point Breeze, and our next couple Interns will be in Mount Lebanon, Oakland, the South Side, and Oakmont," I stated. "I will see if I can come to the Oakmont one," Alex stated. "This feast almost reminds me a little bit of the feast after my concert at Hiram G. Andrews Center," I told everyone. "Actually, I think that it was before your concert," Alex corrected. "Hey, would you guys like to go to Scoops in Bloomfield for ice cream?" "No thanks, Alex," I stated. "I already had frozen yogurt from Samantha's ice cream sale at the Moser-Mifflin apartment in Point Breeze." "Are the girls enjoying their summer?" Sarah asked. "They sure are, Sarah," I remarked. "As a matter of fact, the girls are writing down everything they enjoy about the summer in their journals, both at summer camp and at home!" "That's cool," Sarah remarked. "I wonder what Hannah has been up to since we helped out with her Stars and Stripes Carnival 2 weeks ago." "Thank goodness the restaurant is air-conditioned," Alex stated. "It's too hot for me to eat outside!" "Well, I like it hot," I told Alex. "I don't like it when the weather is too hot, either," Sarah agreed. "I didn't like when you and James fought about the hot weather at Trivia Night, but so far, my prediction of a hot summer for 2019 is coming true," I told everyone. After dinner was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sandcastle Water Park

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at Sandcastle Water Park in Homestead. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I have a special treat for all of us to eat before we get in the water," Alex told us. "I brought cupcakes from Giant Eagle with strawberries on top!" We each took a cupcake. Then, all of us rode on all of the waterslides, including the Blue Tubaluba, the Thunder Run, the Lightning Express, the Tubers Tower, the Boardwalk Blasters, and the Cliffhangers. "Those were delicious cupcakes, Alex," Sarah stated. "Thank you, Sarah," Alex complimented. "I brought cupcakes for everyone because this year marks the 10th anniversary of when Angel and I became best friends." "Wow, you girls have been friends for that long?" Sarah asked. "Yes, we have, Sarah," I stated. "What was one of your favorite memories together?" Sarah asked. "I liked celebrating Christmas together," Alex stated. "We had a string of pretty awesome Christmases together." "I had a few great Christmases with you guys, too," I told Sarah. "My favorite year was when we all exchanged presents to open and we ate a delicious Christmas dinner." "Was our family here, or not?" Sarah asked. "I don't know, maybe," I replied. After we rode all the waterslides together, we went swimming in the Mon Tsunami Wave Pool. After we had fun playing at Sandcastle Water Park, we went to the Rock Bottom in the Waterfront for dinner. I ordered the battered fish and chips, Sarah ordered smoked chicken tostadas, Alex ordered street tacos, James ordered the Bacon Cheddar Burger, Justin ordered the Fireman's Burger, and Henri and Max split a pepperoni pizza with each other. "I thought it was nice how you ordered both chocolate and vanilla cupcakes, Justin," James remarked. "Well, we wanted to satisfy everybody's interests, James," Justin replied. "I personally love chocolate cupcakes myself." "So do I," James replied. "As a matter of fact, I felt like I should have bought cupcakes with strawberries on them for my birthday party at Scene 75 instead of marble cake, since it would have been easier." "This was a great day, but I felt like the trip to Sandcastle my senior year was a lot of fun," Justin stated. "We rode all the same waterslides and swam in the same wave pool." "I wish I went to Sandcastle during my senior year of high school," James remarked. "Max, are there any more cupcakes left?" Henri asked. "Yes, Henri," Max agreed. "Let's just eat our dinner and then we will get to the cupcakes." "I love brownie fudge sundaes nowadays," Henri stated, licking his lips. "I order them every Friday during our Ice Cream Intern." After we ate our dinners, as promised, Alex still had more cupcakes for us to eat. "Are there any yellow cupcakes left?" Sarah asked. "Those are my favorites." "Of course," Alex stated. "Yellow is my favorite kind of cupcake, too." "Thanks for bringing in the cupcakes for everybody, Alex," I thanked my best friend. "Are we going to do anything else to celebrate our 10-year anniversary friendship?" I asked. "Maybe, we could go to Mad Mex in Shadyside for a very special dinner, but I will make sure and do it when you guys are all here," Alex told us. "I'll be there," I told Alex. "I wouldn't miss it for anything." After dinner was over and we paid our bills, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Summer Recipes and Buca di Beppo

The next day, my mentor, Jenna and I met Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill for a discussion group on summer recipes. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. Jenna and I both got milkshakes to drink before the meeting. "So, what summer recipes do we all have to share with each other?" Alex asked us. "I have the red, white, and blue dessert, which consists of cream cheese, sugar, vanilla extract, almond extract, heavy whipping cream, and strawberries and blueberries," I told everyone. "I have mini s'mores, which are a smaller version of the popular summer treat," Jenna told us. "I also saw that Jill made delicious Sand Dollar Sweets out of sugar cookies for her Sea Soiree last night." "I have a recipe for a favorite summer treat, too, which is frozen yogurt popsicles," Sarah told us. "They taste good and are very good for you, and I like to eat foods like that." "Well, Sarah, have you tried the tangy watermelon salad?" Alex asked. "No, Alex," Sarah replied. "How do you make it?" "Well, this recipe contains watermelon, which is one of my favorite summer fruits, along with red onions and orange juice," Alex explained. "Sounds yummy!" Sarah remarked. "I have a recipe for something that I like to eat every year on the Fourth of July," James stated, "and that is grilled marinated ribeye steaks, since they have a lot of protein!" "There are also healthier cuts of steak that you can use, too, James," Justin pointed out. "That's true, Justin," James agreed. "But, what is your favorite thing to eat on the Fourth of July?" "Hamburgers, which is why I have a recipe for herb and cheese-stuffed burgers to spice up an ordinary hamburger or cheeseburger," Justin explained. "You'll find my choice of recipe a little weird," Henri pointed out. "Why, Henri?" Max asked. "What makes it so weird about it?" "It combines 2 of my favorite foods- a BLT and pizza," Henri explained. "Thank goodness that you are not like John Quincy from my support group, Max." "What did John Quincy do?" Max asked. "He made fun of me for being different from everyone in the group and actually getting along very well with my brother and stepsister," Henri explained. "Well, I have another traditional summer recipe, and that is none other than Secret's in the Sauce BBQ Ribs," Max explained. "You just can't go wrong with ribs or any kind of BBQ food during the summertime!" After our discussion group, we went to Buca di Beppo in Station Square for dinner, where Jill and her best friend, Kate joined us. "I just thought of something, Sarah," Alex stated. "What is that, Alex?" Sarah asked. "Eight years ago today, I graduated from MSG Academy in Freeport," Alex explained. "And, I still continue to have the feminine, summery vibe!" Jenna, Jill, and Kate also shared pictures from the Sea Soiree last night, and they were even wearing their Mermaid Headbands that they made for crafts. All of us ordered pasta to eat. Jenna, Jill, and I each split a pasta bowl with Kate, Sarah and Alex ordered spaghetti with meat sauce to share together, James and Justin ordered cheese manicotti to share together, and Henri and Max ordered macaroni and cheese to share together. After dinner was over and we paid our checks, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me and Jenna back to Jenna's apartment in Point Breeze. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Day at Kennywood Park

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at Kennywood Park. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. We waited for the pop-up thunderstorms to pass by before we went on all the rides. First, I ended up riding the Sky Rocket with Max. Then, I rode the Thunderbolt with Alex and the Phantom's Revenge with Justin. I rode the Pittsburgh Plung with Henri, the Racer with Sarah, and the Jack Rabbit with James. Other rides that we rode included the Whip, the Swingshot, the Wave Swinger, the Musik Express, the Cosmic Chaos, and the Grand Prix. We didn't get to ride 2 of the rides we originally wanted to ride, which were the Aero 360 due to improper operation and the new Steel Curtain roller coaster because it was too late for a wait time. We also got treated to a surprise at the very end, which was seeing all of the Fall Fantasy Parades. "Max, what a bummer!" Henri stated. "It was too late for us to ride the Steel Curtain, which is the new ultimate roller coaster." "Maybe next year, Henri," Max assured. "So, did you have fun riding the roller coasters today, Justin?" James asked. "Of course I did, James," Justin replied. "I liked riding the Phantom's Revenge best with Angel. What was your favorite ride?" "I liked riding the Jack Rabbit with Angel," James replied. "Which is Stevie Ray Vaughn's favorite roller coaster," I added. "I don't know what you're talking about, Angel, but okay," James stated. "Sarah, do you guys want to have another anniversary dinner with us at Jim's Famous Sauce before we all go home?" Alex asked. "I wish we could, Alex," Sarah stated, "but we need to get Angel home so her mom doesn't worry about her." "Can we go to Station Square instead?" I asked. "Like the same restaurant you took me to on my birthday?" "I'll tell you what, Angel," Sarah told me. "We can stop for Chinese food at How Lee. Just be sure to let your mom know so she doesn't worry about you!" I called Mom and let her know that Sarah, James, and Henri were getting dinner for me and giving me a ride home. "How did you and Angel like riding the rides, Alex?" Sarah asked. "It was a lot of fun, Sarah," Alex replied. "Thank you for asking!" "I am sorry if I bother you guys so much, but I was missing you guys so much since our last trip to Kennywood before I went away to Edinboro," I stated. "Like, talking about South Park, sausage parties, and other things you do not want to hear about. I am just glad to see all of you guys again since coming home from Edinboro." "You don't understand how hard I work in order to do these things," Alex told me. "I am sorry if we can only get together on Sundays, but that's just the way it is, sometimes!" "Yes, since work is more important," I agreed. "Since you behaved yourself today, we will meet you at Scene 75 this Saturday," Alex told me. "What Alex is telling you is very important, Angel," Sarah told me. "You cannot take advantage of our friendships like this just because we are extremely nice to you!" "Sarah is right," Alex agreed. "If you continue to tease us, then none of us will want to be around you today. We didn't have to meet you at Kennywood today." "And, you wouldn't be getting a ride home from us," Sarah reminded me. "You, James, and Henri have been doing a good job looking out for me these past 17 years," I told Sarah, "and I am grateful that I still at least have you and sometimes Carly to be with on Saturdays because Alex needs her money not just for fun activities, but also to pay for the rent she shares in Squirrel Hill with Justin and Max, since that is just a nice neighborhood." After dinner, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
